The Card that Started it All
by JessiePie6
Summary: So this story picks up a few hours after when Dani received flowers (In the ep Snap Out of it) and goes AU and I cant give you much more of a summary because it will be up to you how it continues.
1. Chapter 1

_**So because of last night's episode (Snap out of it) I got thinking and this takes place right after one of my favorite scene in the episode because it was out of character for Nico and I think it was a little humorous but there is a little twist for this story. I am willing to go in almost any direction with this. I will write it but I will go the direction you guys want me to. So based on the reviews this will get continued and if I go with the idea you guys put up then I will mention it in the chapter and also say at the end of the chapter where the, i guess idea, came from what people. If you don't think this is a good idea then let me know. And also how the episode ended I am thinking rebound. (Not going to add that in this)  
**_

_**Also I try to have the rest of my stories updated next week for all of you.**_

_**Remember to leave your opinion on what you want next and thanks for reading the above and below.**_

* * *

_Why the hell did he go after that card? Why did he, was he serious or joking when he wanted to know who the flowers were from. The only thing I know is he has never done anything like that before. He went after it when I wasn't looking. This has to be a different side to Nico, but I am glad that we are done with pissing each other off, that was getting old although I wouldn't be shocked if we continued it though._

Paloma had left Dani's office for a few and it left her thinking of what happened a few hours ago. The moment she said persistent of course Nico walked in and questioned it. Then he got Dani distracted and tried to go after the card that was left in the flowers. She at first didn't think it was odd but then she started to think and found it, let's say out of character.

"Dani you with me?" Her assistant, or at this point pimp, walked into Dani's office and noticed she was zoning out and had been probably for a while.

When she heard Paloma she instantly got out of her own thoughts. "I have a strange question for you." And for some strange reason that came out of her mouth before she could think it through.

For some reason Paloma was unsure of herself, probably because of how Dani came out of zoning and went right into a conversation that she had no clue about. "Umm ok go for it."

Dani remained sitting to talk to her assistant. "That confrontation with Nico before he made you leave, what do you think of it?"

_Did she just asked… _"I would say that it was nothing out of the normal but kicking out the assistant that could hear a privet discussion and make nothing out of it."

Dani started to squint at her and then it subsided when she realized not everyone watches what they say around others assistants "other than him kicking you out."

_So she did. _She acted like she didn't know what Dani meant the first time."Oh you mean when he went for the card, I would say that was just curiosity."

She didn't believe Paloma for a second because she was the one about two weeks ago that pointed out the obvious looks between them. "See I don't think so. It seemed like something more, Maybe?"

Then Paloma smiled at the doctor, "Took you long enough, it seemed like jealousy. You just wanted to make sure you weren't the only one that saw it, right?"

"But it was a" Dani was a little hesitant on her wording because she had no clue how else to put it. "Playful jealousy. It was like he was trying to hide it."

"Dani you're the one that has known him longer. What do you think?"

Dani gave her a questionable look "When did you become the therapist? Even though I have known him for about three years doesn't mean that I know him." When Dani said that it was bring back some old memories that she did not want in her head at the moment "Never mind, forget that I mentioned anything."

"You seem to know more about him then the rest of us." Paloma sighed and then needed to ask Dani one last thing. "Does that mean your calendar is clean for the rest of the week?"

* * *

_**Alright short but to the point, depending on the reviews the next few chapters can be longer. Keep in mind what I mentioned before. I will hopefully update the rest of my stories in a few days. And also if there are any mistakes I am sorry**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright So I looked at the reviews and may I say I am pleased with them because some of them will play out for the long run of the story then there's one in fantastic idea that I will use in, I believe, the next chapter. **_

_**So this continues where we left off and if you want something to happen next or even in future chapters or in general let me know by leaving a review and I will try to add it in.**_

_**So on with the show.**_

* * *

"You know Paloma you are one suggestive assistant."

Paloma was about to respond when her attention was caught to the slight knocking at the door. She turned to see who it was then started to walk out of the office and saying "This would be one of those suggestions."

"No wait a…" before Dani could finish what she wanted to say so she would not be left alone in the same office as him, she was left without backup.

The guy at the door was waiting there for a few awkward seconds "Can I come in or is this the part where you make me follow her out."

"Yeah sure, come in Sam."

He gave her this cute little smirk and pointed back while saying "what was she suggesting?"

"Oh well, my assistant seems to think I have no fun in my life what so ever."

"oh that's a pitty that a doctor like you has no fun" he smiled at her and continued " I have a few idea's how I could change that for you."

Dani started to blush "I'm sure you do."

"I came by earlier to see if you wanted to go out and get drinks but you weren't her so here I am now… so what do you say and get that fun experience boosted a bit." he started to inch forward.

Dani was shifting her thought around and looking at all the outcomes. Although she didn't see this outcome coming up at that particular moment. "I'm not entirely sure-" she was the cut off by her phone _please be a good reason to get me out of here._ She answered her phone "Yeah…ok so why are you making the call for him… no Nico I am not Disappointed… Yes it was bad timing anyways why am I going… well that makes sense ok ten minutes. Bye." She looked at Sam and just told him straight out. "Boss calls for help."

"Ah, ok rain check on the fun then." He was a little disappointed.

Should she tell the truth to him or just avoid it some way. "Depending how this goes maybe. Sorry that I can't give you a better answer" at least she gave him a somewhat true answer

Sam was disappointed but he shrugged it off and left. Like she said over her phone ten minutes later she found Nico waiting in the lobby with a rather pacey Connor.

Connor looked over at her and said "Santino what took you so long."

"I was told ten minutes and so I am here in ten minutes."

Connor looked down at his watch and realized it was ten minutes. "Oh sorry, shall we get moving Nico and Santino." Connor and Nico started to walk away before Dani decided to stop them she knew the resason why she was going and since it was a V3 client that was why Connor was going but she did not know why Nico was going. Hell she didn't even know where they were going.

"Wait where are we going?"

Connor looked back and smiled "Santino think it's a tennis athlete."

"Please don't tell me we are heading over to England." It true the last thing she wanted to do was go overseas at a minute notice.

"That has been over for about a week now. No nothing that big, something smaller and a little closer to home but maybe she will be there soon."

"Ok so where are we going."

"If you can't think of where we are going, out of state to a decent size event then you will have to wait till we get there."

She through her hands up in frustration and sighed "Fine, but why is Nico coming."

Nico gave her a side glance and spoke up "You don't approve?"

"No it's not that but it seems odd you're going when it is just a client… it is just a client right?"

Now Nico was smiling at the Doctor "Yes Doctor it's just a client but I know my way around the city and it's not the client that can be the problem but more of who she is associated. There's a lot of let's say hidden secrets kept around there and plus traffic there is horrendous."

Connor had backed away from the two for a second and then moved back towards them. "Can we get moving so we are there sooner rather than later you two?"

Nico nodded and Dani said a soft "Yes" and they were off to helicopter pad on the roof.

* * *

_**Anyone who can figure out where they are going I will mention you in the story. Probably as a tweet though.**_

_**Respond to review time **_

_**First Scorpio Girl- this chapter is going off the mention of the dream sequence it got me thinking the next best thing would be her getting a phone call before anything happened from the guy we all love and since I said I was not going toward how the episode ended I went with the next best thing and so the beginning of the chapter is thanks to what you wrote.**_

_**J.M. Holm- Leading to a certain part you mention and when I do get to it I will metion it.. as for her going into his room I did not react the way I thought I would. Obviously I am a Danico shipper and when then she mentioned the trouble she had the past year it got me thinking Rebound. It still amazed me that I didn't start chucking stuff at the TV though**_

_**Kjbskda- Thanks for the review!**_

_**felishaMorales.7**__**- Maybe that was what I was planning. **_

_**Style28- I do agree that Nico disappearing was the first step for her but I don't think she sees it that way. I also think your right about the commitment part and that is the reason she goes to the other men. But I also think it might have something to do with her thinking that a relationship with Nico could be disastrous and those six months might have not helped. Also in the promotional photo's it looked like Dani was Pissed at Sam for either questioning who she is on her phone with or possibly for a different reason.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**So if anyone wants any more ideas in this leave me a review and I will try to cover it. so far this is fun because it is a little challenging and also it's fun putting the idea's together.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Will try to have an longer update this weekend.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright I can see where you all got Pittsburgh from but sadly that is wrong. When I wrote the last chapter I decided to go with this certain town because they do have a tennis event going on and it is always after Wimbledon. The event is known somewhat but i think people from New England at least know the event. Today they are inducting people into the hall of fame. I chose the town because I need to write out my frustration of the traffic because I have to go through the small city to get to both of my jobs and the island is always backed up and it is hell, even knowing the back roads don't help because you have to eventually get on a main road. I am a local to the island so If I go a little too in depth sorry.**_

_**Please tell me what you want added into this because I will try to get it in because I am also liking the interactive part.**_

_**Hey the chapter is longer this time. See what idea's do.**_

* * *

"So Santino, what do you think about Helicopters?" All three of them arrived to the top of the building to the Helicopter pad and Conner asked Dani that with a smile.

"Hey as long as we're not heading to Atlantic City I'm fine with them."

Connor tilted his head and asked "Anything I should know about?"

"Other than it was my first time on a helicopter and this one over here forced me to go." Conner looked over at Nico and he just shrugged. Then Dani bolted back for a second realizing how she put it _Great saying Atlantic City and being forced to go_. "Let me rephrase that. I was convinced to go and help get TK back."

"Right, sure you were Santino." Connor went to board the helicopter and Dani looked over at Nico while he joined her to board that helicopter.

She elbowed him and said "Much help you were." Nico smiled and they both went into the helicopter. The helicopter ride took about an hour and at one point Dani fell asleep on the ride. She shifted onto Nico's shoulder until they landed, she woke up instantly. She looked up at Nico and notice he had quickly turned his head back to the front of the helicopter. She straightened up and said "sorry about falling asleep on you." Nico just nodded. All three of them got out of the copter and that was when Dani asked "Where are we."

Nico was the one who responded "Aquidneck island privet airport which is in Middletown Rohde Island."

Dani stopped him for a second "Wait why does Aquidneck Island sound familiar."

"Doctor that would be because of historic Newport. Taught in any American history class in schools for the unused fort for the revolution or for a lot of back room activity in 1900's. But also for movies being filmed, mansions, tennis hall of fame, and the historic part of it."

She slowly said the first word and continued "Okay Nico that was more information than what I needed. How do you know all that?"

"There's a navy base on the island. I was stationed here for a while. You pick up on this stuff on the small island."

Connor walked up and said "Sorry to break up the conversation but it's late and I want at least some time to rest before we have to get up in the morning."

""It's nine and a weekday shouldn't have much of a traffic problem but the pedestrians is another story." The three of them went to car that V3 rented for them that was waiting at the small airport. Nico was driving and decided to go pass the beaches and through some back roads that brought them to a shore line. They were brought to a corner hotel near the shipyard that was downtown but was also near part of the shopping area. The hotel had a wall, the wall was part of the hotel its self and also there was an inner part as well. They got three rooms that were on the wall facing the bay.

On the way up Dani asked "So who is the girl I am helping?"

Connor answered her "She is a rising tennis star that is participating at the tournament at the hall of fame this week. She is not quite at a pro level but very close. In high school she was number one in singles and this is her first year without any thing stopping her to go further. I think personally she can go further."

"Umm ok what's her name and why does she need my help."

"Oh, her name is Julia Satter and she is having a problem, I think, with her nerves. We're going to get there early tomorrow so maybe you can assess what's going on."

"Ok I don't have a problem with that but I am guessing you want to sign her."

"No, I really want to sign her but it all lies on how she does in this tournament. On that note goodnight." They all arrived to their rooms and Conner went into his room while Dani and Nico stayed out for a minute.

"So you lived on this island for a little while."

He looked over at her and said "Yes"

She leaned up against the wall and smiled "Back to the vague answers… answer me this how is the island?"

Nico decided to lean against the wall across from her and answered her. "This island is something unexplainable. It's beautiful but at the same time it's complicated. It speaks so many word but also holds on to so many secrets." He waited a moment then smiled back at her "It's something you have to explore yourself and I mean the whole island, when there is some free time."

"One last thing, when we were driving through, what I assume is the small part of the town, I thought why would anyone leave the island. You probably had orders but do you regret it?"

"This island is difficult to escape especially when one grows up here. I didn't but I knew a few people who did. Most would love to leave but they always come back. The island has its appeal but it also shows the basic class difference just through the three towns on this island. The funny thing is the schools on the island get the money from the town's wealth and the lower one was the one always on top compared to the ones who got more money. The first few months I was in love with the island but come through the next three years I loved the island but I came to despise it. Yes I do miss it but I don't regret it."

Dani became a little speechless and then said "this island has some problem."

Nico started to walk to his door and said "More than a few but there are also some people that make this island worth it. Good night doctor." Nico went into his room and Dani waited a second to go into hers which she did.

Dani settled down on the queen size bed and with a few minutes she was asleep.

"Dani, Dani, Dani time to get up. Come on I got a surprise for you and I know it's early but I thought you might enjoy it."

"Why do all these surprises end up being early in the morning?" Dani slowly got up and before she knew it they were out walking on a shoreline right before the sun came up. They walked on the sand barefoot until they picked a spot up on rocks to settle down. They watched the sunrise over the soon to be sparkly water. "This was worth being woken up early. I'm glade that's a bad habit of yours. "

"Hey I'm not naming any of your habits that could disturb my sleep."

She stuck her tongue out at him and saw that he was smiling " this is definitely not a moment I want to end Nico."

"No one does but at one point life comes in and shakes you out of the dream you're having."

She was confused and questioned him on it. "Nico what are you saying?"

"It's just a dream right now. You holding my hand is part of it."

"What Nico? This sounds crazy."

Nico did a little side smile to him. "Think doctor. This is the only way you see a relationship to work for us is in your dreams. In the real world you see a real relationship between us impossible or at least difficult and that might just scare you enough to stay away."

"Well it's not just me thinking that to."

"How do you know that Doctor?"

She heard knocks and slowly the ocean, the rocks, and Nico faded away. _How do I know? _She got up and looked through the peep hole only to find…..

* * *

_**So who do you want it to be at the door? Leave a review to let me know who and also let me know other ideas you want added.**_

_**Alright so I am going in a little blindly in the tennis part of this only because I know the basic's about it and that is it. I'm more of a martial arts person. But like I said the event that the tennis hall of fame is holding has been driving me a little crazy and it does every year. Stupid island being a tourist attraction. So I needed to write it out**_

_**Time to respond to reviews. (Again)**_

_**Artzanne25- The end of the chapter it thanks to you. The imaginings was a great idea that I used that and plan to again and I also agree with the strangling formation of hands.**_

_**Megcarpp and Rach- sorry to say it was not Pittsburgh but thinking about it I don't think I've seen any fanfic go there so there might be an idea there. **_

_**Scorpio Girl- I am so heading that direction in a future chapter. **_

_**Style28- I plan on Nico putting it out there bluntly and of course I will have Dani racing through her own mind but I am not sure if that will be next chapter or sometime after. I think I am also going to lead up to Dani saying something like I had Nico say at the end of the chapter because she is the author of her own dreams. **_

_**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_How do I know?_

Dani was woken up by knocks at the door. She got up and looked through the peep hole only to find Connor there.

She opened the door to answer him "Yes Connor" in all honestly she thought it would be Nico because he has a bad habit to wake her up at odd hours even with this new job. There might have been a small part of her that was disappointed that it wasn't Nico.

When Dani opened the door Connor looked around thinking that there would be someone else in the room with her. _Good she might not be part of this…_ "I disturbed your sleep, sorry, and because I got a call and they need me back in New York. So I am going to have to leave. I should be back in a few days, hopefully before the championship."

_Wait did he just say a few days. _" umm ok, but how do I know what she looks like."

"A file for you." Connor handed her a file that told her the basics of the tennis player and had a picture. "I just need to go tell Nico then I am out of here." He was about to turn away to go tell Nico and then Dani stopped her.

She didn't quite know why she stopped him and said what she was about to. "I can go tell him_." God knows it only fair to disturb his sleep._

Connor looked at her kind of strange_ Then again maybe not _ "Ok that actually means I can leave right now. Nico has a company card so if you need anything you can use that, since you turned down yours. I believe you will need it to get some cloths and food, any expense you need don't hesitate. See ya Santino." With all said he walked away before she could refuse to use the credit card.

Dani waited a few seconds before she went over to Nico's room.

Nico was walking in the halls of the Hawks training facility when he heard a voice. "You know having that much coffee in one day might just be a record for you."

Nico turned around with a smile to reply to the familiar voice. "Well if I didn't have someone keep me up all night I wouldn't be running on caffeine."

"Hey, it takes two to do what we did." She moved closer to him.

He smiled at her "Well I guess that's true." Then when she reached him he looked down at her and kissed her.

And once they separated from each other she needed to say one thing and went for the coffee cup at the same time"You think I can steal that. I need a little boost before we face our past."

He handed the cup to her with no hesitation but asked a question "Dani what do you mean our pass?"

She took a sip of the coffee and answered him. "Yeah you know Nico, our bad timing, our teasing of each other, the kiss that could have been more, which almost was and could have done some nasty things to our friendship or maybe not, who knows. And of course us avoiding each other. That one is a dozey, three separate occasions and all because our, hmmm, personal status with each other. Although that first time could have been your subconscious"

Then luckily the only time Nico became unsure of himself was in a dream. "us avoiding each other is not because of our relationship status."

"Ah Yes it is."

"nope not admitting to that."

"You realize you're only arguing with yourself. There's no point, part of yourself realize that you two are fighting something."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn in my dreams like you are outside of them?"

"You know you love it… look you know that you're stuck because at one point in those avoidances you realize you fell in love with her. It's just you don't know if she feels the same way."

"I know she doesn't feel the same way."

"How do you know that Nico."

And before he could respond to himself he woke up to knocking at his door. He got up and looked through the peep hole to find Dani waiting outside his door in her sleep attire. _Okay our timing is strange._ He opened the door and when he did he found Dani Shocked at first and then it changed to a smile.

"Yes Doctor."

She had zone out on her thoughts because of what Nico was wearing. "Who would have thought Nico had different cloths other than suits… oh and nice hair." He was wearing a tee-shirt and shorts and well his hair was disheveled, so to her she could tell that he was asleep before he answered.

"Doctor I pretty sure the reason you're here is not to discuss my sleep wear."

"Hey I'm not complaining"_ Crap I just said that out loud _

_Where did that come from? _Nico's tone got serious "Doctor"

Now she was purposely getting side tracked and hey she could enjoy the sight at the same time, although she didn't quite know why she did. "Why do you always call me doctor? I barely hear you call me Dani and when you do it's." She stopped herself she knew the whole reason and it was not because of the annoyed look Nico had. But because she knew where her mind would lead her and it would lead her back to some stuff that she did not want to relive quite yet. "Sorry Nico I didn't mean to get side tracked. Although maybe I should call you Careles, see how you like it."

"if I call you Dani would that get you to explain why you are here."

"Maybe Careles, oh that rolls of the tongue nicely. Wait are you trying to get me to leave quickly" then she sarcastically said "Nico that's mean and just hurtful."

He sarcastically replied back to her "Yes Dani because that has always been my goal."

Dani started to squint. "Mmmm I think your actual goal is to try to wake me up at strange hours and see how easy you can get on my nerves. Well anyways I wanted to tell you that Connor went back to New York I guess he was called back."

"Do you know the reason why?"

"Nope"

"Okay, so why didn't Connor tell me."

"I told him I would; I thought it was about time I got you back for all the times you disturbed my sleep… Nico you seem out of it, what's up?"

He took a few steps back into his room "Nothing important."

Dani was afraid to cross the threshold so she went as far as the door frame and leaned against it with her arms crossed. "No that's not true Nico, I've known you long enough to know whenever something involves you it is important. Unless it's something else entirely."

"Personally or professionally?"

Dani had to admit she was curious to no end now. "Whatever is bugging you Nico. You know you can talk to me. Everybody needs to vent their steam somehow."

Nico stood a few feet away debating to himself whether or not he should let her come in so they could talk or if he should just close the door. She wouldn't expect anything less from him because as far as she knew he normally pushed people away.

* * *

_**So should Nico invite Dani in to talk about his secrets or the dream he just had or maybe…**_

_**Up to you. leave me a comment on how you want this to go. I might have a chance to get this updated tomorrow if not then Sunday will be the latest And I am enjoying this, thank you. **_

_**Scorpio Girl- Since you and others mention if Nico was at the door it would be predictable, I decided to go with the idea of Connor leaving. Which I think might just be a great idea so I had him at the door instead. And I thought reversing the role of who wakes whom might be fun, but I got to tell you I don't think I am going as far as the whole storm part. Thanks for the idea.**_

_**artzannie25- and another dream sequence for you. Now if I can come up with another part like falling asleep on his shoulder… I think I got it. maybe. **_

_**USNeshama- That is a great idea. I smell a future chapter right there.**_

_**Style28- completely agree with that obvious isn't always a bad thing. So I kind of pushed it in the opposite direction.**_

_**Kate and Rach- thank you very much**_

_********__felisha. morales_.7- The psychological part shouldn't be a problem but I think so I don't confuse myself to much (or by making it to complicated that I lose track of it somehow) I'm going to stick with a basic analysis of what the tennis player problem is. And Nico at the door would have been too easy although I was tempted to write as so. I kind of had to stop myself from hitting the delete button a few times because I thought Nico might have been a better choice but in the long run maybe not.

_**Thank you all for reviewing and for the Fantastic ideas. Now time to rant about last night's episode. I loved it and the scenes with Dani Nico and Sam where kind of funny because it seemed like Dani wanted to know Nico's reaction almost like she thought she was in a way cheating on him. If that makes sense. But favorite scene was Nico trying to confince Dani that her patents files were safe. Now the promo for the next episode I personally think they should have not included those two sitting down in front of a laptop at Dani's house because that just makes the promo disproven? But hey we all know the track record those two have with Death and it showed at the end of the ep so the next one should be interesting.**_

_**Thanks for putting up with my rant. Remember any idea's you want added let me know and I will try my best to put it in.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Did Connor give you the file on Julia?"

_Of course he changed the topic on me. Nothing new there. _She was a little stunned that he changed the subject on her rather quickly. She held up the file that she was currying and said "Umm yeah."

"Can I see it." he stuck out his hand and noticed Dani wasn't budging. "Dani you can come in. I've got nothing to hide, for the most part."

She was still leaning against the door frame. "That's debatable. If I come in you won't get angry at me or try to get me to leave by making me angry at you and then we are all a suddenly back in this big contest of who can make whom angry and me wanting to slap you again."

"I will try to avoid making you want to slap me. Believe it or not that does hurt."

She smiled and said "Good" she still hesitated to go in the room because it felt strange to her that he was willing letting her into his room. _Should I be worried… ask me a year ago I would say no but I'm not sure anymore, a lot has changed. _She finally walked in and handed him the file. "So why do you want to see it any ways? I figured you would already be looped in."

He opened the file and looked up at Dani "Sometimes he leaves out some details I need to know. Have you looked at this yet?"

"No." He gestured her over to a couch that was in his room that had a coffee table in front of it. His phone was sitting on the table. They both sat down and Dani was closer to his phone. He set the file down on the table and before they could even look at the file his phone went off. It said blocked. He took a glance at it and put his attention back to the file. "So are you going to pick it up?"

"Nope" She only thought about what she was about to do next for a second and went for his phone. Before Nico knew it she had his phone and he was reaching after it. "Dani" and before they both knew it Nico had her against the arm rest still trying to get his phone. She didn't even care that he was practically up against her she was just having too much fun.

She answered the phone "This is Nico's phone. How may I help you?"

"You can help me by putting Nico on."

_He's going to kill me for what I say next. _"He sort of preoccupied at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"No" the phone went silent.

"Charming friend you got there"

"You have no idea." Dani handed back his phone and neither of them budge for a moment and then Nico backed up so they both could get settled back down.

"So who was that?"

"No clue, it could have been a number of people." Nico wasn't lying but he had a good idea who it was. "So shall we get back to the file?" _I wish she didn't word it that way when she talked on the phone because the FBI knows that she is a weakness and that could have just made it worst._

"Sure" _so no talking about what just happened. Got it. But we are going to need to talk eventually. _

They both adjusted themselves on the couch so they could go over the file and look at everything at the same time.

They got about forty five minutes into it when Dani laid her head back on the couch and doze off. Nico was in a middle of a sentience before he even realized she had fallen asleep. The only way he found out was when her head slid down to his shoulder. _And she fell asleep on me again. _Then in a few minutes Nico had fallen asleep and they both were out.

"Nico what do you mean I'm the only one that knows you." Dani was standing up on her back porch where they had a… similar conversation like before

"Because you are. Doctor you need to think about it. For once don't over think it. You need to see what's in front of you."

"If I did that you would run."

"That would have stopped me last time and you know it. That was the only good reason I need and you know that. At least I would have answered your calls and text but instead you went with the choice you couldn't have and it just made everything even more difficult."

"Yeah but I shouldn't have you."

"Why is that Doc?"

She started to pace the deck and went off into the yard. "Because I shouldn't have had strong emotions for a guy that was a friend. I never really had any guy friends that didn't make my life hell and didn't put them self first. You were a unique friendship that I didn't want changed."

"We both knew it was bound to change and know I think it changed for the worst."

"So now I know it is a dream because you are talking about this. Argh I hate my conscious, but you're not wrong or is me that is not wrong."

"Any way you want to interpret it Dani."

Sometime through the rest of the night Dani shifted down to Nico's lap. When Nico was asleep he didn't even realize that she shifted there and also didn't feel Dani wrap an arm around his thigh. They both woke up to a vibration on the coffee table. Nico woke up instantly and expected to find Dani still on his shoulder but he notice she was on his lap.

Dani was slowly waking up and realized that her head was on something other than a pillow. So she sort of started to feel what it was. Then she heard a voice

"Dani this might not be a good time to be feeling me, especially the spot your about to hit."

_Crap crap crap. _"What Nico scared you're going to do something."

"Hey you were the one that said I was preoccupied earlier and most would assume that meant with a person."

"Remember when you said you wouldn't do anything to make me want to slap you" Dani was still in the same position

"Dani you're the one that froze"

"Hey I'm thinking."

"Are you thinking how more awkward this could become."

"Yes that has crossed my mind" then a vibration went off again and this time Nico got his hands on the phone before Dani.

"Yeah"

"Nico its Connor can you tell me how Julia is doing."

_Crap _"At the moment no. Doctor Santino is about to talk to her."

" Alright Nico. Tell me how it goes." With that Connor hung up and Nico looked at Dani.

"You are really good about not lying Nico. Right I will go change. Be back in a min."

Nico had to say this last thing and he knew he might get slapped for it but he thought it was worth it. "Tell me if you need help."

She was trying to think of a comeback and she could have easily but she thought she would let him have this one because she was sort of feeling him up earlier by accident but her freezing might have been on purpose.

* * *

_**Alright so what do you want Julia's character to be like, should she have bad connections r not. And what else do you want.**_

_**So last part to type for today before I sleep sorry if the responses are short and might not make sense.**_

_**Artzannie25- Done and Done. In some terms of it. thanks for the idea and the review.**_

_**Scorpio Girl- The Venting will come soon that I do promise because I do want to mention something of the sort. The sleep wear though I didn't think needed to be mentioned because we all know Nico has a habit to visit her in the middle of the night when she is normally asleep so I would think she is somewhat use to him seeing her like that. **_

_**USNeshama- Alright the call happened and I am thinking if it should happen again and if it does will he tell her or avoid it again.**_

_**Style28- Done… somewhat. I thought there was five episodes left so I am thinking they might try to leave us hanging on the ninth episode and let us know on the last ep of the season if he stays or not, but the question comes will he want a reason to stay.**_

_**Geekchic8428- Thanks for the review!**_

_**Alright all you people are awesome and thank you for the feedback and thanks for reading and goodnight.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Dani was in her room changing and thinking to herself. _Great one set of cloths. I'm going to need to steel Nico's company card. Thinking of Nico, why did that dream pop up. Maybe I should listen to my self and not over think it. Now the question is why did I purposely freeze and how did we get to that banter that we use to have. I thought I was still pissed at him. But in a way that wasn't anything like our old banter. Ha feel him up, Nico Nico Nico what am I going to do with you. _She lost her train of thought when she heard knocking at her door. So she went to the door and she found who she thought she would.

"Ready to go?" Nico looked down at her feet to see that she was wearing high heels. "We're walking so you might want to change those death traps you are wearing."

" aren't we late enough. Why not drive."

"8 AM traffic in a tourist attraction and a beach community. Any other way but driving would be quicker… we are going to the practice courts." When Dani didn't budge he added "Which are about a half a mile away up a hill."

When he mentioned up a hill she went and grabbed a pair of flip flops. And held them in front of his face "Happy" and then dropped them on the floor and slid her feet into them. She stepped out of her room and shut the door. "Lead the way."

Nico did just so. They walked out of the hotel and were in front of the water with a lot of boats docked. They walked on the side of the street that was near the ocean which was across from the small expensive shops that seemed to go on forever. They went pass a few peers and parks. They then started to head inland a bit and up that hill. They went by a lot of old houses that were from the 1700's if not older and they went on to a side street that lead to a library and a field. There was a path that lead to two practice courts and they followed it. Dani was in awe of the scenery around her because she could see the ocean with the historic houses and a very old looking church. And then she looked at the street and noticed how slow the traffic was going.

"There are barely any new buildings ever made around here because of the historic houses even the restaurants and bars have been in families for generations. But this scenery is thanks to a person that wouldn't let corporations take over the city. So it has all the aspects of a modernized city but it kept its historic charm to it." Nico looked over at her while she took in the view.

"That's actually pretty amazing… now how bout after this we go walk around a bit."

Nico smiled and said to her "that sounds good" then he realized the real reason she wanted to walk around "You just want to go shopping don't you."

"Yup basically." She then went off to the topic they should have been on "So do you want to get our introductions done and then you can wonder off and do whatever you do so I can talk to my patient."

"Might as well." The walked up to the caged courts and found Julia sitting against the fence.

"You must be Julia. I'm Doctor Danielle Santino, this is Nico Careles. Connor McClain sent us here."

Julia was this average size woman that was 18 with brown hair and matching eyes. She was wearing all white and a white cap and the only thing of color was a blue bracelet she was wearing. She stood up and hesitated to shake Dani's hand but she did. She didn't bother with Nico and Dani took noticed of that. "Um Hi….. So I know why you're here but why is he."

"He is here because I wanted someone here to show me around so I didn't get lost on those nasty back streets. Dani held out the rest of the reason only because she didn't want to frighten Julia with the possibility that someone might be watching.

Julia smiled at Dani. "Yeah those back streets are mazes if you go down the wrong one."

Nico decided that this would be the best time to tell them that he was going to leave the area. "Dani I'm going to head to the library, the building there. When you're done you can come and find me."

"OK." A moment later Nico was gone. Dani turned towards Julia and said "Alright we can start."

Nico was walking down to the library when he got a call from a blocked number. This time he answered it "Yeah."

"Nico we want you back in New York. We got some info that suggests Connor might be starting what we thought he would."

_Seriously. Easy way out might be the best way… I am only an informant after all. _"yeah about that I'm sort of preoccupied at the moment."

"I don't think you understand this. We are telling you to get back there now."

"You obviously didn't think this through. How am I to explain to Connor that the reason I left the place he sent me was because the FBI told me to oh yeah and I might as well tell Connor that I am an informant for the FBI while I'm at it. Next time think it through." Nico ended the call before he would say anything else to piss off the FBI. _Seriously it doesn't take a genius to figure out how that would go. _Nico walked into the Library.

* * *

_**Sorry that this is short and late but work didn't help a lot and also trying to figure out my other stories (Hopefully I will finally update them). OK so the scenery I know I didn't do justice to and just so you guys have an idea near the ocean front there are parks every where. As a matter of fact the main street that runs through Newport that is along side of the ocean front there is at least Five different parks all different sizes, within a half a mile of each other, next to the water. I'm still trying to figure that one out.**_

_**I will try to get another chapter up in the next two days for you guys if you have any ideas for future chapters let me know. But I already think I know where the next chapter is going.**_

_**Scorpio girl- I was thinking about that and it is a very good idea. I think I know where to add that. it will definitely be in a future chapter.**_

_**Style 28-I think the trust issue is where I'm heading it seems to be a simple way to go but I might add a twist in there that I referred to in an earlier chapter. And going off of this now the promo for the new episode looks awesome. Maybe us shippers will be slightly happier after that episode. The only thing that has me disappointed is it seems that the only major plot for the season revolves around just Nico, well maybe not after the next episode.**_

_**Artzannie25-No problem Julia might just be more back ground then I planned before. But all the reviews have awesome ideas that I am going to try to add into this. Ive got some of it mentally planned out and people have been awesome so I am going to try incorporate all the ideas.**_

_**Thank You all for reading and Reviewing this. You all are awesome and one day I figure out not to type when I am about to fall asleep**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright Julia I will see you tomorrow before your match. But if you need any thing don't hesitate to call. Ok?"

"Ok Doctor Santino but tomorrow can you be on time"

Dani smiled at her "I was hoping you didn't notice I was late. Don't worry I will be there before nine."

Julia stuck her hand out and Dani shook it. "Thanks Doctor Santino"

Dani nodded her head and left. She went down the path that led to the library. While she was walking she was going through the session she just had with Julia and she started at the beginning. _She wanted to know who was with me. She didn't shake Nico's hand. She started off shy but once we started to talk more she warmed up. Then she was fiddling with that bracelet she had on for most of the conversation. Does that bracelet hold any significant value? She was very vague with explaining her life outside of tennis. She didn't start tennis until she was a sophomore. There has to be something behind the reason she started. Eventually she will tell me, hopefully. _She got to the entrance of the library and entered into the building. She followed a sign that said the Library was up stair. She instantly went to the desk and asked where the mystery section was. She was pointed to the opposite side of the building past a few sections and computer rooms and then told it was across from the travel section. She walked by the travel section and noticed a book on Italy. She stopped and took a look at it.

She felt a presence behind her but ignored it. "You ever been?"

She knew who it was and put down the book. "No but I've heard stories from my relatives. They all take pride of their heritage. Have you?"

They started to walk out of the building "Through all the places I've been I always avoided it. My family takes the same pride though. Maybe I just need the right person to go with me. So how did the session go?"

"I told her I would meet her at the hall of fame before nine tomorrow. I don't know it seems like she is hiding something. It's just going to bug me for a little bit." And just like that she switched topics "So how about that shopping?"

They got out side and Nico just gave her this look. "You were serious?"

"I don't joke about shopping especially when it is paid for. Connor said any expenses. Cloths and food."

They started to walk down the hill they came up from "That's going to look great on the credit history. All security related stuff and then high heels."

"Ah you know me so well."

They walked down to Thames street which consist of clothing, shoe, jewelry, sunglasses, and souvenir stores which all of them were small. It also had cafés, bars and ice cream shops.

Dani had to literally drag Nico into the shoe store. She had to promise that they would only stop in one shoe store.

"Dani I am not going into a shoe store."

"Yes you are Nico. I will drag you in there if I have to."

"I would like to see that" Nico then stuck his hands in his pockets

It left Dani debating if she should then she thought that it would be fun to see what he would do "and so you shall" she instantly grabbed one of his arms and started to pull him in, he didn't resist until they got to the door way. Then it was a whole different story, she didn't let go of his arm. "Alright just this one **shoe** store" she made sure that she said shoe because she didn't want him twisting her words. "Promise" Nico then willing let her pull him in the rest of the way. "You're like a two year old. You know that right?"

"Only when I need to be."

_what does that mean?_

Half an hour later

"Dani how many more pairs do you need to try on?"

She would have been annoyed but she was kind of enjoying Nico's reaction to shopping. "If I was to drag you into a real shoe store I would be trying on a lot more pairs and we would be in there way longer than a Half hour and it's only shoes." She grabbed a pair of flats and heels and said "See I'm done." They checked out and Dani told Nico "For complaining you can carry this" she handed the oversize bag to him and he took it, they walked out of the store.

"You know I could just drop this."

"But you won't." She got him there. The next stop was a few different clothing stores and slowly bags accumulated. It wasn't many but they were light and the only thing Dani was carrying was the hat that she got which was on her head one last stop was at a sunglasses store. They both got into the even smaller store and Dani said "Nico stay there." He wasn't in the mood to argue considering he some how got stuck with carrying the bags. She was looking through the levels of sunglasses and found a pair she was looking for. She told the cashier what pair she wanted while Nico was standing at the front of the store. The cashier told her the amount and she realized Nico had the card. "Hey Nico can I see the card." He started to move toward the back of the store. "No you stay put." She walked up to him and he pointed out the fact that his hands were full. "Oh, well where is your wallet."

Nico sighed and told her "Front pocket"

Dani was hesitant at first. _Can't get any worse than this morning. _Dani reached into his pocket and she froze again.

"Doctor Santino did you forget what you were looking for?" _How did she freeze again? _

Dani looked at him strangely. "Um no. I don't think so." She grabbed the wallet and quickly removed her hand from his pocket. She went over to pay for the sunglasses and they walked out of the store. She decided that she would carry this one. They were close to the hotel and walked back towards it.

"So doctor why do you keep freezing on me?"

Dani was not sure how to answer this or maybe she knew how to.

* * *

_**SQUEEEEEE! I am not even sure what to say to last night's episode but that being awesome and also the best part was how Dani get Nico to respond to her calls. Although the promo for next week mentioned HR has a paper trail. Hmmmmmm**_

_**Style28 and artzannie25- OMG so happy how that episode ended he just grabs her and kisses her and then Dani looking a little disappointed that the kissing stopped. I had to wait to rewatch it this morning because of itunes but I think I rewatched it just as much as the slap and to tell you the truth I was waiting for another slap. I was speechless when that happened because I thought Nico was going to be Nico and kind… of…. Walk out the ….door. (Don't hit me) it was a thought. But YAY!**_

_** Felisha .moralse.7- I Think John Stamos is awesome and I'm not sure how I am trying to portray Connor. I think I'm going more off the idea that he knows what is going on or has an idea.**_

_**Rach- I hope I can crank these out and I will try not to take to long to put those two together. And thanks for your feed back as always. I really hope you saw last nights episode.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So I am still stuck on the last episode. I still can't believe that the writers put that in.**_

_**So this is a short chapter but it was all I could do because I have been thinking about that episode almost nonstop so I guess this could be considered fillerish.**_

* * *

Dani never answered Nico's question so they made small talk on the way back to the Hotel to drop off the bags Nico was carrying. Once they got to the rooms Dani's phone went off, she looked at it and noticed it was TK calling. So she unlocked the door and told Nico just to place them anywhere.

"Doc I will be in my room." Dani answered her phone and nodded. Nico went off to his room for a little while until Dani was done with the phone call.

"TK what's the problem."

"Doctor D I found out you were away when I went to your office. Your assistant said that it slipped her mind to tell me, yeah right. So doc, where you at?"

"Terrence I'm only going to say this once and I expect you to listen or I'm going to hang up the phone and cancel your next few appointments."

"Geez doc that's so terrifying."

Dani mumbled on her side of the line "It should be." Then she went right back to Terrence. "Terrence I don't need to tell you every detail of my life and it would be none of your businesses. I am here for a client and should be back by the end of the week and then we can talk."

"Ok doctor D but who you with?"

"None of your business TK"

"Is it Connor, no wait it's got to be sneako Connor just walked in and I think if it was Troy he would be dead?"

"TK Good bye "

"You're not denying it doc" Dani hung up the phone before he could finish saying anything. She tossed her phone on the bed and sat there.

Nico was waiting in a dark parking lot in his car. The back door open and he saw Doctor Santino enter his car from the back and it bugged him. Did it really become that awkward that she needed to sit in the back? He turned around and automatically said "Your backing setting it?" in a sense it did hurt that she sat in the back seat. It had become their thing to meet a certain locations and enters one's car to talk about what needed to be. And most of the time it would end up with Nico scaring her because she would be tired or to oblivious to notice him.

"new rule for now on there has to be one leather seat between us."

_Seriously Dani nothing will happen _it was only a thought "Ok You ready to talk."

"No"

There was the change he wanted it lead him to say "Why not Dani we seriously need to talk about it. Your avoiding me and I don't like that."

"huh so is that why you avoided me for six months"

"What, that makes no sense at all."

"In a way it does maybe I'm still not ready to talk about it. I told you once I was ready we would talk."

"you avoided me for a month because you didn't want to face whatever it was. What, do you think everything will go back to normal?"

Dani shook her head "It never did, we never talked about it when we should have. Maybe you would have thought twice before you wanted to leave for Dallas if we talked about it. The one thing that would have stopped you from ever thinking of taking that job was a simple discussion that would have secured you your only friendship."

Nico came into the realization that he was dreaming and that was why they were talking about events that haven't happened yet. "You never wanted to talk about it because that was the hope. That the friendship would stay but instead it got lost. And you're still hoping it goes back to normal."

"But that is why we are still being jack asses to each other it still hasn't gotten back to normal. Well that and a few small things aren't helping."

"And it never will with the secrets that I have to keep."

"But we need to have to talk about that first kiss and then what you are doing for the FBI and the only way that will happen is if you bring it up."

Nico was silent for a second "Why can't you bring it up."

"One because it is still relevant to you and Two, this is just a dream, I'm not here and you now that." she stuck her tongue out at him and then everything faded and Nico woke up.

Out loud he softly said "Great she is invading my dreams" _is it only relevant to me or maybe part of her does want to talk about it still._

* * *

_**Ok since I am in a rush to get this out and to leave my house I am going to put the response in a paragraph and next chapter I will do the reviews individual. So first off thank you all for reading and reviewing and for the fantastic idea's. I apologize that this chapter is short but like many of you I am still on the WTF just happened at the end of the episode. It sure as hell is about time he kissed her but I'm still shocked and I really can't wait for the next episode. It is sort of driving me crazy. So I am off to deal with the damn traffic and one other thing that is not relevant but I find funny. So I some how acquired tennis elbow and I don't do tennis but I know what it is from (stupid new form using a bow that I really love) and the first thought that came into my mind was this story. So I will see about a new chapter by the end of the week. Sorry for any mistakes if any will fix soon**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Alright sorry about the delay of course though I am going to give you an excuse. Everything that could get in the way of course did.**_

* * *

Nico was sitting on the edge of his bed thinking about the dreams he has had recently. He wanted to talk about them to someone or something, and that job would normally be onyxes and he knew there was a perfectly good therapist in the room next to him but he also knew there would be no way of concealing who the other person was. And talking to her about her and him was something that, maybe, both of them were not ready for. While he was thinking he heard a knock. "The doors open." He just sat there while Dani was slowly entered his room

"You know I've been in your room more than my own" she took a quick glance around and noticed that Nico looked out of it. Which she knew something was up because Nico was always one to not show that something was bugging him. She walked up toward him and sat down next to him. She faced him so they could hopefully talk. "What's wrong?"

Of course Nico was trying to avoid the question. " Nothing of importance."

She wasn't going to push but she was going to do the next best thing and make a deal with him. "Fine. Then I will tell you what been bugging me. Ok?"

He wasn't going to argue with her especially since she was in his room and who knows how that would end up. There were three possibilities that he could think of right there and then, one was she would some how make him tell her what was wrong and he was expecting that regardless of any out comes. Two they would argue and she would probably hit him or three they would argue and well they were in his room. "Ok" She was a little shocked that Nico agreed to listen or at least make it seem like he was listening. So she laid back on his bed and started to talk. _When did she become so comfortable around me?_

"Well there is this person that I know and well I'm not sure what to make of him any more. We both tend to be angry at each other quite a lot now a days but then there are these moments that remind me of how we use to be and then some moments of what could have been, I guess. But the problem is we're angry at each other for what seems to have no reason anymore. I know what my reason was for being angry at him but now it seems to mean nothing… but I never did understand why he was angry, although Jeanette did give a few good explanations."

He laid back on the bed as well and turned his head to face her. "He was angry for a stupid reason that wasn't important. Sorry."

"Which in turn caused me to be angry at him for a stupid reason as well. You know we will always be friends. We can talk to each other when we need to." She didn't want it to seem like a question because she was serious that they could always talk

"mmm I'm not one for talking much."

Dani smiled and then playfully slapped him in the arm "Or for calling."

"I should at least have told you I was still in New York."

"No you had your reasons. So what was bugging you before I came in here?"

"You're not going to let it go are you?"

"Nope." She was dead set on her answer that even if he forced her out she would still some how stay

"I Figured as much. Just some dreams I've been having lately."

Dani's eyes lit up that moment. "You do know I specialize in dream analysis, right?"

"Yes I do and I'm trying to work through it myself."

Both Dani and Nico were now staring at the ceiling. "If it makes you feel any better I'm pretty sure I'm going through the same problems with my dreams as well."

"It kind of does."

They both wanted to say something but they weren't entirely sure if it was the right time so they both stayed there staring at the ceiling waiting for someone to say something.

* * *

_**Should they try and talk about the recent dreams or what. And if they do it will be awkward for both of them. Leave a review of what you want next and I will try to add it in. (Sorry if there are any mistakes) Also sorry that this is short and took forever to get out. But I think I am back on track and have finally come down from the Danico high but I am sad that there is nothing to look forward to on Wednesdays anymore. Here's to hoping that there is another season.**_

_**Alright so I figure I will mention this. I do put time aside to update my stories or I just start typing randomly (which happens a lot) But if I cant pick up an idea which has happened a lot this month I go to something that I have been typing since I first put out my stories. And well lets just say I didn't expect it to done for a while but it is almost complete. It was just something that would help me type out the updates and I guess it finally worked and that's why this got updated. It is an NR fic but it is something different and it should be out before the weekend **_

_**Time to respond to reviews!**_

_**Angels-heart1and Guest- Thank you for your review and the only thing I have to say is it is about time the writers did something with those two. At the end of the ninth episode you have no idea how shocked I was that it ended that way.**_

_**Irishpixie823- I'm thinking about that and it would just be hilarious and I think I would feel bad for him.**_

_**Style28-That is not a bad idea… now where to get them trapped is the question. I think I have a good idea where but it might involve having to pull up some old maps. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I do apologize for this taking so long but I think the next chapter should be up soonish because I am going to have fun with it**_

* * *

Both Dani and Nico laid there for about an hour just staring at the ceiling and neither one of them said anything what so ever. If anything they both where lost in their train of thought. It was Nico who broke the silence. "Dani do you want to grab Dinner?"

The sound of Nico's voice got her to snap out of her own thoughts "Hmm sorry what?"

"do you want to get something to eat?"

She decided to sit up and said "Sure. Any ideas where?"

"that depends on you. Would you rather wait in line for an hour for high end food or go to a diner."

"Walking or driving?"

He had to think for a moment, he knew that any parking would still be difficult and plus the possibility of being towed if the car stayed long. But the diner was a twenty minute drive off island so they have to drive that. "Walking for Newport, driving for diner."

It was a no brainer for her, she had worn he self out from shopping and walking all day so she knew what she was going to say. "Diner."

Nico looked at her with a little smile and said "Okay."

* * *

Dani left his room and went into hers to quickly change and freshen up. when she finished all that she looked at her bed and noticed that she still had a small box on it from when she placed it down earlier in the day. _I meant to give that to him. Oh well it will have to wait till tomorrow. _She left the box on her bed without a second thought. She shut the door to find Nico waiting out in the hallway with keys in hand.

"Ready"

"Yup. So where is this place your taking me to"

They walked out to the lot where the car was parked. "Off island."

Dani just got into the passenger side of the car and didn't say anything. They drove over the Newport Bridge that took them off island. Dani took notice to the two small islands off to each side of the bridge. She would keep in mind that they were there. Then they drove over another bridge that would get them to main land. Nico took the exit for Providence and New York and all Dani did was make a little remark about it. She guessed that Nico took some back roads because the next she knew was they were going through what seemed like a forest and Dani was just amazed at the surrounding that she didn't say a word. Nico would take a few quick glances at her just to see her reaction and he found it joyful to himself that she was enjoying this. They soon turned off the road to a little diner.

"The middle of nowhere. Really Nico."

"Hey the owner was the one who came up with the name not me. But the name does suit. The middle of nowhere creamery is right next to us."

She glared at Nico just for saying that but he pointed to the side of her and said "Really."

They both started to walk into the Diner. "It's…Cute."

Dani smiled "Nico Careles did you just say cute?"

"I'm not repeating myself."

"Figured as much"

The moment they walked in the door they heard someone say "Nico Careles, It cant be, you still owe me a hundred and six dollars." They saw a tall man walk up towards them or more specifically up to Nico.

Dani whispered to Nico. "Who is he Nico?"

All Nico did was sigh.

* * *

_**Why does Nico owe this man a Hundred and Six dollars and how does he know Nico.**_

_**Alright sorry it was short but I can easily make the next chapter longer and I plan to. Now I have most of the idea's set for this man. But I could really use a name because I am terrible with them. **_

_**Also the middle of nowhere diner and creamery do exsist in a area that I roughly explained but I am just borrowing the names, they do not belong to me it just fits to where I might be taking this.**_

_**i Wish this was a little longer, i apologize that this chapter is not.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Part of me wanted to put the character as Jack Donaghy for some strange reason (but maybe the character will resemble him) so now I am thinking of a cross over. Hehehe. So hey look a new chapter (please don't kill me for taking a while.) Honestly I'm sorry for how long it took to get this up and for people who have been commenting on my other stories I will try to update those but this is my number one priority after college work though.**_

* * *

**Chapter 11 part A**

The man came up to Nico and shook his hand and then pulled him in for a one armed hug. He pulled back and decided to continue to speak. "Nico Careles how the hell are you doing?" the man looked over at the women that was accompanying him "Well from your date there I see your doing just fine."

Dani's attention was immediately on the unknown man. _Why did he assume Date? Although…_ "Not his date" she looked over at Nico and almost sounded like she wanted him to hear the next part. "Just a close friend." And she had to add the next part to play with Nico "And a friend that just so happens to be a therapist."_ I would love to see any ones reactions who knows Nico when they hear that he is friends with a therapist._

It caught both of their attentions and with a smirk The unknown man continued. "Nico… Friends with a therapist… I thought that you didn't believe in them."

He should say something before Dani makes a remark._ I'm not going to hear the end of this_ "for me no. for a person like you, maybe."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I know what you are about to do next"

"And with that it's your lose and I agree with you." Then he completely turned his attention to Dani. "Elliot Bradley, nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand and gave her a stern hand shake.

"Likewise, Danielle Santino."

Elliot's attention went back to both of them. "I have a table, I insist that you come over. Plus it would take a long time to get one if you wait here." He looked at them for an answer and it was Dani who shockingly said

"Sure just give us a minute."

He gave them a smile "Sure" and went to his table.

The moment he was gone Dani turned to Nico "So many questions to ask you later but why does his name sound so fake."

"That one is a long story. I'm shocked you caught that one."

"ok… how do you know him."

"To tell you the truth I don't remember exactly. I don't know him from the time I served. You know what, I think it was college. He'll probably explain later." They started to walk towards the table Elliot was at.

"So I have more of a chance to find out who you are."

_Good or Bad?_ "yes I suppose you do."

"I'm going to have some fun." And with that she would

She was right by the time they would leave that night she would find out some interesting things about Nico but also she would have some fun.

"Alright Elliot so I have to ask how do you know Nico here."

Elliot looked over at Nico and smiled "He forgot didn't he?"

Dani looked amazed but knew she shouldn't be shocked "I guess you could say that"

"I'm not surprised. I knew him in college for a bit. He had gift for numbers and we had a few classes together and there was a bet involved somewhere along the line. Then I had some business with Pittmen."

Dani focused on the bet that was where all her attention went. That was all she wanted to know about. "This bet I keep hearing about what was it?"

Nico gave Elliot this look. A look that said if you tell her you will Elliot knew that look was only for show… or he at least hoped. So Elliot gave Nico a smirk and decided to tell Dani "Well…."

* * *

_**Alright I wanted to get something up for you guys and I promise I wont take long for the next chapter. As a matter of fact I have started it and I plane to have an awesome next chapter. The next chapter will be over a thousand words I promise (Possibly more) and I like to thank the people who have commented and I am still open for idea's. **_

_**Thanks for being patient with this story**_


End file.
